Almost A Life Time
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: What happen's when true love just isn't such an easy road to travel? ROGAN sorry story is way better than summary lol finally finito! ;
1. Life After Rory?

**ALMOST A LIFE TIME**

**CHAPTER ONE: LIFE AFTER RORY?**

Logan awakes with an awful groan. Hung over yet again. He told himself, it was the influence of having after work drinks with colleagues at a bar called, Marbelle's Cove. A random woman by his side almost every night. Working long hours for months on end. He liked it though. It kept his feet firmly on the ground. It felt good to see the drive and force behind everyone in his team. That is what he has been looking for. A team that worked as well and as hard as he did. What more could he want in his life?

He sighed; as yet another dreamed of Rory engulfed him. Floods of what he missed the most went through his head. His body actually ached for her touch, for her kisses, even the smell of her favourite perfume seemed to linger in the air. He turned and rolled over in an attempted to get out of bed. That action proving to be very hard, as his head felt like it was pounding so hard, it was like a car was parked on his head. Man he ached all over. He had tossed and turned all night long.

'Hey Logan, you're up?', the female voice asked as though this was something they often did. He irked in the feeling of having to be polite and thinking of way's to get her out of his apartment. He has got to put a stop with all these random what's-she-called. It wasn't doing him any good at all.

'Yeah, I've got to get to work. Early starts and late finishes. That's what I've got to do when you are head of your division. Well you better get up and dress. You don't want to get late for work as well do you?' he tried to seem like he cared about her. He hoped she couldn't see through his falseness.

He headed for his adjoining bathroom to have his much needed long hot shower. That may cure his drumming head. He heard footsteps and another body in the shower with him. He groaned, and she had mistaken that for an invitation to do something more than just shower. He didn't need this. He felt terrible as it was already.

He recalls a memory of Rory doing the same thing. They had both ended up skipping class, and spending the day in bed, making glorious love to each other. How that day felt like a million years ago. When everything smelt so good, and he's belly felt so full of life. He fantasized with this woman and accidentally yelling Rory's name as he came in a flooding explosion. He was thrown back to reality, with a slap on his face, and the slamming of his bathroom door. He felt even worse, having used that other woman to appease his hunger.

He had often fantasized about her in his dreams, even sometimes when he was wide awake. Man did he really do that last night? My god, what was he turning himself into? Another one night stand, with some skunk from a bad dream. He didn't even know her name. He shook his head at his bad behaviour. He felt like a robot, as he dressed himself in his black Armani suit, that his sister had sent him a week ago.

He knew what he had to do. He had to do his best to get Rory back into his life again. He just had to think about how he would do that exactly. I mean, he was the one who walked away, right? He wanted more than she was ready for. He had envisioned a whole life, which he had just walked away from; when he hadn't received the answer that he had wanted. What a mistake was that? Finn should have kicked him for such a terrible choice. He had the perfect woman in his life, who would have eventually been ready to settle down and marry him one day. Why had he been so damn impatient with things going full ball. New career. New town. New life. He screwed things up big time!

That is it! Who else would know her where about? Lorelai! 'Hey Lorelai. It's me Logan'.

'Hey Logan', she didn't seem so impressed with who was calling her.

He didn't let this deter his original plan. 'How are you Lorelai? How is the Inn?' he really just wanted to speed up the conversation so he could find Rory.

'Yeah I'm fine thanks, Logan. The Inn's doing fantastic. Real busy this season. You know what I mean? So how are you? How is your new job treating you?' she seemed so sad. Maybe even upset that he was calling to know where Rory was situated and had moved on with her life. Tearfully. He felt like a damn jerk!

'Work is flourishing, as I thought it would...' hesitating a little, he pushed himself to ask the question. 'How is Rory doing? How is her new job going?' he was starting to lose composure a little, in his excited about talking about her again. He hoped to sound more in control of himself.

'She's doing very well thanks for asking... Any how I'm very busy at the moment Logan. Thanks for calling...' she knew the question he wanted to ask her. She was a very clever woman.

'Ah Lorelai, before you go... I know I don't deserve to know. Leaving the way I did and all. Being a total jerk and all that...' he knew she would be agreeing with everything he was saying to her. 'I'm going outta my mind without her Lorelai... I thought I could be strong and move on without her.. but i realized that I just can't escape her.

I dream about her every night. And wake thinking she was right next to me again... and everything else was just a nightmare... and when I realize that, that was the dream.. I always wake feeling so shattered!

I know I don't deserve any bit of her.. But she's the only thing I can see... I pushed myself into work, hoping that would be enough of a distraction, keep me occupied and I'd eventually get over her. But even that is started to become hard work now. Lorelai! I just can't live without her!' he almost cried there and then. He had to pick himself up and recollect himself.

'Well... I don't know Logan...' Lorelai sounded so sad. She knew what it was like to be without the one that you love. She had been through it all before. 'You hurt her so much, and walking away like that, without so much of a glance back her direction. Not even a phone call to see if she was okay.

I mean you shattered her, Logan. You broke her heart into two... and I don't know if I can really let you do that to her again. Would you, if you were in my position Logan? Do you understand what I'm trying to say?' he could hear her guard slipping, and new she would eventually tell him where she was. She knew how her daughter was feeling. Exactly his description of life.

'I know I don't deserve a second chance Lorelai. But I love her so much! I am losing my battle with staying away from her, but I can't control my emotions any more. I need her to feel complete again. She is my whole life. These six months have flown so fast, though some days I don't actually know how I get from A to B.

I guess I'm just do things mechanically. I don't even know how I get my work done sometimes. But yet it is there in front of me, typed out, and printed...' he knew he sounded so pathetic and silly, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to have her back, or he wouldn't last another month. He would end up searching the world for her until he found her again.

He heard her sigh into the phone, and new she was defeated. She told him exactly where she was. He thanked her profusely, and said their goodbyes. His next phone call was his work and gave them the same reason he had given Lorelai. He would be back as soon as he could. They wished him well and said they'd be holding down the fort until he returned.

The airlines booked him the next available flight. He didn't care which seat he was given, or what time the flight would take off. All he knew was that he had to do all he could to get her back into his life again. He packed his bag and rang for a taxi that would take him directly to the airport.


	2. A New Life, A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO : A NEW LIFE, A NEW BEGINNING**

Logan could not believe that he would have Rory in he's arms once again. He had dreamt about this moment for so long. And could not believe he managed to wait before pursuing her again. He couldn't even fathom the choice he made to leave her at all.

Finn and Colin had told him he was being a damn fool letting her get away from him like that. Finn especially had goaded him about it. Secretly, he had been jealous and desire a union like there's one day.

After their break-up, everything changed for he's two friends. Colin proposed to Stephanie and were eloping and shocked everyone by buying a whole resort when they had gotten married and had their honeymoon at. They wanted to spend their days there entertaining and hosting events. Though Colin still had to learn the tricks of he's family business, he was in pure bliss to know Stephanie was by he's side all the way.

Finn took over he's father's operations and began a world wind tour of building their empire even stronger than before. He was so head strong and full of force that he didn't have time for he's old ways any more. He falls in love with he's equal partner in business, Charrisse Fairweather. She had also acquired the family business from her father. As a duo, they tackled everything in their way. Making them even more money that their father's had ever expected them to make.

* * *

Logan was happy for he's two friends. Now he had to claim Rory back again. He reaches her office in a shorter time than he had expected. He was impressed where she worked, although he knew she had earned every bit of the position she was now in. He was told by the front desk that she was away from the office today, but he insisted to at least speak to her secretary. He was directed to her office, where he was told to speak to her secretary, Olivia Xane.

Pretty blond with blue eyes, and he knew it was going to take some pretty convincing with this broad. He turned on he's Logan charm.

_'Hello, I'm Logan Huntzberger. I would like to speak to Miss Gilmore sometime today please. I know that she is unavailable today, but I have come from a very long trip to get here. And I would rather much see her today than tomorrow. I am scheduled back on a flight tomorrow._' he tried to be as calm as he could be. He just wanted to shake the woman and make her tell him everything she knew. But he knew he had to be patient.

_'Sorry Mr. Huntzberger. Miss Gilmore has instructed that her afternoon be left free, unless there were more pressing matters for her to attend to._', she said in a very casual tone, knowing that he's good looks, well mannered voice and well dressed was affecting her in more ways than one. He would know where she was in no time. He smiled to himself. Victory would soon be his.

_'Just this once. I know you can tell me. I won't tell her that it was you who had given me the information. But truly, she would be happy to see me, I'm sure of it._', he could see the way her eye lashes batted at him, that she was close to telling him everything he wanted to know. She would probably give him her bra if he had asked her too.

* * *

Half an hour later, after finding out everything there was to know about her, she had divulged the information. She was at the corner of Leason and Charles. She was meeting a very 'hush-hush' VIP,


	3. Old Flames, and Broken Hearts

**A/N: Thank you all that has read and reviewed my chapters, and also asked for an alert and put me on their favourite lists. Thank you very much. Please keep your reviews coming. Hope you enjoy! =)**

**This is a very short chapter but leads the way to the next chapter. Sorry for being so short.****

* * *

****CHAPTER THREE: OLD FLAMES AND BROKEN HEARTS**

Logan was nearing the corner of Leason and Charles, and his excitement was beyond uncontrollable. Though he's exterior showed someone of aloof and coolness. Sunglasses on, he peered at the cafe, scanning to see if he coud catch a glimpse of Rory and her VIP.

Like a punch in the face. He swallowed a big gulp of air. Rory was with a brown hair man, that looked some what familiar. It took him a while, as he sat there eyeing the couple, to figure out exactly who the familiar body was.

Their mannerisms showed that their was more going on with them, than just a business meeting. Their laughter was like two people who new each other very well. Almost like two people in love.

His heart stopped as the man turned to pick up a piece of something he had dropped. It was novel boy. She had gotton back together with novel boy. He could not believe it. All he could do was just stare in disbelieve as he realised that he's chance was gone. He had arrived too late! Rory had moved on.

He watched as the pair talked in intimate detail, and saw how absorbed Rory and the man was with one aother. He refused to believe that she was really over him and reconcilled with what his name again. She had once told him, they would never be more than just friends. And yet here they were having a very deep, heated and intimate conversation.

He felt like walking up to the man, and punching him in the face. But what would that achieve for him? A cruel look of annoyance from his love, and be tossed away like some sort of scum of the earth. No he had to play it cool as ice and see where this lunch would lead to.

If they kiss or did anything inappropriate. Then he will know that she has truely moved on without him, and if they don't, he would casually make his way over there, when they had finished their meal together and take her leave with him.

He notices the man move a fly away strange that had slide down her cheek to cover her face slightly. He had tucked the strange back behind her ears. This action made his fist turn into balls at his side. He felt like blowing a gasket, but what would that achieve for him?

Logan watches from across the street, and notices how happy she is. That she looks extremely happy, and realises that he has missed his chance with his perfect match. He's Rory Gilmore. He is pensive and turns to walk away defeated, miserable, hurt and disgust on his face. He was all but to blame.

* * *

Logan felt very bruised, by what he just witness. A happy Rory, in the arms of another man. Well not literary. But he felt like they were practically in bed together. He knew was over reacting, though he did not conceal his hurt. He did not quiet see her and the brown haired man showing any signs of ending back in bed in his or hers apartment, but just being able to image it. Made his stomach turn and twist.

He felt defeated and deflated of all the air in his lungs. The flight back home seemed to be the longest trip he had ever come across. He knew what he must do now.

Forget he had ever felt any sort of feeling towards his much loved Rory Gilmore and move on with his life. He was going to conquer the world, and he needed to be stronge and level headed to achive such a goal.

Farewell Rory Gilmore.


	4. Haze And Spots

**A/N: Hey guy's sorry for the long awaited chapter four. Things have been a little crazy for me lately. And I guess I can't write when I have no fuzz in me to do so. An email I received today gave me that little reminder that showed me how much I loved all this. Thanks Guys! Much Love to you all! Thanks for reading. XXX **

**(Listen to ****Can't Breathe - Justin Garner feat. Leona Lewis if you ever get a chance. This song has given me some inspiration to write. Also Forever Ain't Enough is also something that brings It home.) :D:D:D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MUCH LOVED AND MISSED GILMORE GIRLS.**

**CHAPTER FOUR: HAZE AND SPOTS

* * *

**

Logan hadn't been this focused since his days in London working for his dad. Even he had been surprised to see how much work he had accomplished for his company. His hard work had been recognized by every top player in the business, and was voted as one of the world's BEST for that year. He had accepted the award with fairness, gratitude and appreciation.

He had been surprised to see a very familiar name penciled into his schedule. He had almost forgotten the last moments he had seen her with Novel Boy on that cool New York day, which had turned him into the focused and deliberate man he was now. He didn't take another glance at that moment; he had been suppressing it, in the deepest of pits in his mind until this day.

He was to accept her in two days. She wanted an interview after the dust settled down. He couldn't even remember why he was being rewarded for best of? Best of what again? Suppressing the great love of his life and burying the whole future he had dreamt up since he had decided it was time to make her his wife.

He was still gutted over ever single thing that had happened that day, and he was pretty sure she had no wind of how much. Hurt me once, hurt me twice? How did it go again? He shook his head to get rid of his cray thoughts. They were beyond him now. The pasted belong in the past right? She had moved on, and he would just have to do the same.

* * *

Valerie Thomas worked for Fender Bender, a ploy company they had taken over. She was head of operations, and had worked very hard and intimately with Logan for the last six months. Trying hard to get the company back on it's feet so thousands of people wouldn't lose there jobs over the wrong mistakes the past owner had put them in. He was a great man with great ideas, but he just hadn't been very clever with his money. He had dug a very deep hole for his company, and they were barely scraping the sand. Logan and Valerie had worked hard to get them out of difficult waters. They were almost sailing with the wind. It was such a relief as well.

Logan and Valerie had the habit of eating together after a hard night's work. Drawing them closer together with every sleepless night, 6am starts and 1am finishes. They had been high balling, holding on to each other for comfort. Valerie was someone Logan began to depend on to make him feel better, and she had been doing the same.

His parent's saw the union as some what very successful, and took pride in knowing their son had finally moved on from the brunette that had been plaguing their lives for those horrid three years in their eyes. They hoped to see wedding bells approaching soon and a new heir to their fortune in the makes. To Logan, he did not place Valerie in any kind of category. He didn't see what they had become. It was just what it was.

* * *

Logan awoke with his usual alarm at 5am. He had become so accustomed to waking up to the smells of coffee and breakfast wafting from his kitchenette. A smiling Valerie, already back from the corner store to pick up their morning paper. It had become so comfortable with the two of them. They never thought to question what was happening between them.

While Valerie would be still in the kitchen cleaning up the pile of dishes they had both created and gotten the kitchen back into order, Logan would look through his schedule for the day. He would make sure he was up to date with everything that went on with the company, his employees, and his own work load. He would know what went on with the other companies, and what he was walking into when he arrived at the office.

He witness her name for his first appointment at 8am, he was going to treat it like any other day. Like she was just another reporter who was to question him about the award he had won, how he felt, and so forth. They always asked the same sort of questions. He would treat her with the same tack as the rest of them. Though he knew she wouldn't angle it like the rest of them. She always saw everything differently to everyone else.

He shook his head back to his usual composure. He heard Valerie in the shower, getting ready for work, singing a song like she did every morning. It had become like part of the furniture. Something you just accepted would happen at that particular time of day.

* * *

Driving to work was such a relieve today. He felt an extra surge of energy that he hadn't felt in such a long time. He felt like it was his first day all over again. That same buzz of excitement, like something great was going to happen today. He knew at the back of his mind why he felt this way. He refused to acknowledge it with ever grain of his being.

He was greeted with a fresh cup of coffee from his assistant Charlie and a bunch of messages that had rung in from the moment he has started working. All the usual sort. It was now 6:30am. He had a ton of phone calls to recall before his first conference call with a new client he was trying to coherence into being part of the team. He was great at his job, so he saw this as an easy slice. Germaine Greer, was already one and a half in the door. Just a slight nudge and he was in the bag per-say.

Wooosshh. He was good. All his work was done by 7:30am. Now he could start on the pile of paper work that was in need of his signatures and go overs. Before he knew it. His humongous pile, was now none existent. A tap on the door, drew him out of his focus. Charlie was informing him of his first appointment, with a New York reporter.

His heart began to pound so fast like it wanted to make Charlies words speed up, and her footsteps to accelerate even more. As Charlie opened the door for what felt like years, and a brunette lady walked in after him. Logan lifted his head from his last signature. He half heard the chit-chatter that was being thrown back and forth from Charlie and the woman.

'Logan your eight o'clock appointment has arrived. A New York reporter. Though it's not who was originally planned to do the piece, she is equally a brilliant writer.', Charlie said before closing the door behind him.

'Hello Mister Huntzberger. I'm Sasha Cohen.' a voice and face said simultaneously.

'Welcome. Sasha. Please call me Logan', Logan smiled behind his disappointment, as he offered her a chair, and sat back behind his desk.

'OK. Well I thought i would explain. The original reporter, had been called away to a family emergency and couldn't attend. Though she has told me how she would like to do the piece..'.


	5. Author's Note

**A/N**

**Hey everyone!  
**

**Sorry that this not the fifth chapter. But it is a work in progress. I promise. I am revising all my previous chapters, and re-writing and fixing up some bits and pieces. So if you wish, you can re-read it all again.**

**Okay.**

**Thanks all for reading everything that I have written.**

**Much to you all!**

**Rose  
**

**xxxxx**


	6. All The Write Pieces

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wonder where this will all lead to! I'm kind of excited myself. I just read the last chapter, and wondered who wrote it lol Well here it goes. Hope you all like this chapter as well. And please read and review. Thanks for reading guys! **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FIVE: ALL THE WRITE PIECES

Logan groaned as he awoke from one of his famous hangovers. He hadn't drunk that much since, geez he couldn't even remember. His buddy Finn had stopped by to say a 'quick' hello, as he passed by his 'side' of the country, as his Australian comrade had explained to him. That 'quick' hello landed them both in single beds in a hotel room near his work. They had both ordered in new suits to wear to work that morning, and the concierge happily obliged to bring them their nip and tucked Armani suits.

'_Oliver, you are getting such a bug bonus, when we leave this suit today. You have done us such service, I just don't know how to repay you for my gratitude_' Logan scoffed, embarrassed for his drunkenness last night, and early this morning. He was pretty sure he sent poor Oliver running around here and there getting him this and that.

'_It's ok mister Huntzberger. It was a pleasure to service such a kind, respected and lovely man. It was a real honour sir_'. The young man reminded him of a young Colin, and that really put a smile to his face.

'_Oliver, my man_' Finn said to the youngster. '_Here is some money for you to unload and have fun with_'. Finn handed Oliver several hundred bills. '_I need a good rounded man like you in my corner. What do you say about traveling? Here's my card if you are interested. I'll be leaving for my helicopter in two hours. You have till then to make up your mind, and have something packed'_ Oliver was stunned with the offer, and made some comment about needing to organise something, before closing the door behind him.

Logan and Finn look ship shape and ready to conquer the world. Finn decided it was his turn to fit the bill, since it was his idea to hang out. They decided to have a childish thumb wars for the honour of paying the bill. Finn won this round. At the foyer, they shook their hands, and agreed for it to be such a long time before they spent time together again.

* * *

'_A Miss Gilmore, on the phone Logan_' Charles said on his intercom. He was rather annoyed to hear who it was. He didn't want to waste time talking on the phone with anyone right now. He had a lot of work to do, and to be interrupted was just no excuse.

He put on his most professional voice he could collaborate. '_Hello Rory. How are you doing?_' he sounded like he was ears dropping on someone's conversation, rather than being the one who was having it. He didn't know if it was because he was; one: stunned out of his self, or two: he was still recovering from his hangover. He just put it being a mixture of both.

'Hello Logan. I am well thanks. How are you?' she asked in a voice he didn't even recognise. He wasn't sure if it really was Rory Gilmore or not, or just someone who shared the same name as her.

'_I am good thank you for asking_' he politely answered like he would usually, if asked that question.

'_I would just like to extend my apologizes, for my unprofessionalness and not being able to attend our meeting last week. I take it, my stand-in did a great job with the interview? I just wanted to run it by you, and will send you the fax, before we print off the piece_' lady on the phone didn't sound like the Rory he once loved. She sounded like she didn't even know him. He found it weird and rather disconcerting.

'_No need to apologize with me now. It's not like we are strangers Rory. We were once something special weren't we? Why speak, as though there is no history between us?_' he didn't want to seem upset or clingy.

'_It was just a long time ago Logan. I am over it now. Things change. People change all the time, for the good and the bad. Just glad you are doing well for yourself, like I always knew you would_' her words seemed to be unrecognisable to them both.

'_Thank you so much Rory. It's rather nice to hear you say that. No it really is nice. It's good to hear from you_'

'_Yes it's nice to hear from you too Logan. Well I best be off now. I have lots of work to catch up on. Take care of yourself. Bye Logan_'

'_Yes you take care of yourself too Rory. Good to hear you're doing well for yourself as well. New Yorker huh? Good on you! Bye Rory_' with that they both hanged up the phone.

* * *

Logan had decided to take the rest of the day off, and found himself at home, packing a suitcase and booking the first available chartered flight to New York City. He was going to personally close a deal that he had been working on, earlier than it was intended. He had organised with their New York branch, that he would be there in the evening and to send over the briefings of everything they knew about the account and send it to his New York apartment.

His slide into his taxi seat, and closed his eyes for the moment, as the taxi driver drove him to the nearest airport. For some reason, lethargy had swept over him like a house on fire. He was awoken by the taxi driver, and walked to the chartered plane his company always had on standby for such cases as this one. The three hour flight had seemed to take forever, and he gladly welcomed sleep again.

He didn't even realised how he had ended up in bed, all his clothes laid out in the chair next to his. His apartment had not been changed, though he knew all his sheets had all been fixed up, his room re-stocked with everything that he liked and needed before he had gotten there. He was well liked by the staff in his apartment block, which also doubled for a hotel. His apartment had been especially designed for him by Finn himself. It was one of his hotel chains.

Logan had no idea why he had rushed to New York without even a real thought for the other things in his life. He tricked himself in not believing the real reason he had brashly come there of all places.

His phone began to sound off. It was Valerie wondering how his flight went, and if he was settled ok. She reassured him that she was holding down the fort back home perfectly, and he needn't worry and to concentrate on landing the new deal. She had carefully joked that she signed his signatures better than he did anyway. They said their goodbyes.

Charles had organised the meeting to ten am. Giving him ample of time to read and re-read everything he needed to know about the deal. He was good at extracting the key information, and drawing up a great line of attack to score the deals he wanted. It was like feeding a baby exactly what it needed, so as to behave in the right manner. He used his skills beautifully and eloquently with charm and demeanour.

He had to be a little more creative this time, it wasn't going to be a walk in the park, as he thought it would be. He had to use every ounce of his skills, and had to do more background work than he had intended. He liked to know everything he needed to get the job done. Just as he knew he could. He landed the deal, earning him more than he thought possible.

He took the party for a celebratory dinner and drinks at the best restaurant in town. He was suave and appeal to his new clients very much. When the dinner was over, he was even more relieved. When all the guests had gone, he sat himself back in his chair at the lounge, and closed his eyes. Clearly exhausted, just as though dropping from a very high place, he sat there in silence. Without a though in his head, he heard the most sweetest sounds that ever graced his ears.


	7. Just Like Home

**CHAPTER SIX: JUST LIKE HOME**

'_OH MY GOD LOGAN! What are you doing here? No call? Remember one of these? They are called CELL PHONES?_' his sister Honour almost belted out, holding out her cell phone in front of his face. '_Were you even going to tell me you were in town? Like you HAVE to come stay with us! I'm not going to take no for an answer, so wipe it clean from your mind little brother!_', she sat next to him, and hugged her brother tight.

'_Relax Hon' I was going to call you tonight._' he laughed at her reaction.

Logan sat in his sister's limousine, on his way to see his nieces and nephews, which he hadn't seen in such a long time. Honour had canoodled him into staying with them until he had finished his business transactions, he was actually more than happy to be staying with the family that he loved so much. It was rather like coming home again. It was something like a bit of edge being lifted off his shoulders. He felt really good being there.

His sister spoke about how nicely the family was coming about. Even his parents had seemed to soften up a lot more since Honour had her first baby. Their grandchildren had somehow brought the family closer together than they ever thought possible.

They had regular Sunday lunch's now at their place, and every fortnight they would go to a garden dinner at the Mahogany Lounge, and 'grandpa' didn't even mind having sauce, and whatever else the children were eating, spilt all over his expensive Armani and Marc Jacob clothes. 'Grandma' was a little more reserved that they all liked, but she was doing her best to make an effort to be happier and more relaxed, and that was enough for everyone.

Logan had never seen any of the debacles, which he knew would be as amusing as ever. He had trouble still excepting how his parents had behaved, and still couldn't fathom a reconciliation. He saw it as something that had to be earned, not just given lightly, and how could he ever forgive such an act of shame and coldness?

* * *

Logan had been given a room for when he would stay with them, which hadn't been often. The children absolutely enjoyed and adored every moment they shared with their uncle 'Ogan', and Logan loved it even more. Honour had kindly brought over all his things from his apartment, which was very grateful for. He loved her considerations and the comfort in knowing how they all welcomed him with open arms. He was so happy she had chosen Josh to share her life with and have a family. He hope for a life similar to hers one day. In fact he welcomed it.

He awoke with a good sense that something great was about to happen that day. Dressed in one of his favourite suits, he came down for a nice breakfast with the family. Feeling great to have family around to share his life with again, even if it was just a for a short time.

'_Mum, would you mind if Uncle Ogan brought us to school today and spent some quality time with us? We've missed him so much_' Lachlan pleaded with his mother.

'_Oh mum, can he? Plllleeeeaassseee..._.' Cindy chimed in with a big grin on her face. Their mother wasn't so sure about the union.

'_I'm sure Uncle Logan, will be too busy with business to take some time out, I'm sure._' Honour was trying to find a way out for him.

'_Really sis, I'd be grateful for the company. Honoured really to be spending some time with them, so it is settled then sis!_' Logan smiled beautifully, wondering why he didn't think of it himself.

The children were absolutely delighted. Asher clapped his little hands with delight. Logan was just grateful that he didn't have anything taxing today, so he was fine to take the whole day off without a hitch. He rang his office, and cleared a nice schedule for his nieces and nephews.

* * *

Honour kindly lent him her Aston, one of his favourite cars as well, which he thought the exact reason for the loan. He took Lachlan and Cindy to school at Harper Lindy's School for the Arts. Then took Asher to an amazing park he remembered his nanny taking him when they were in New York. He just hoped they were in luck, and the park still existed.

They bought Asher's favourite lunch and sat under the trees, he remembered also doing as a child. He recollected little versions of himself and his sister running around the park, having a really great time.

'_Your mommy and I did this exact thing as children, when we were your age you know maybe slightly older than you. I remember us over there running and chasing each other, while out nanny looked on. We use to have a lot of fun here as well_'

'_Were you and mommy kids too before?_' Asher's face showed great amazement, and listened some more as Logan told more stories of them as children.

'_Logan! Is that really you?_' squealed a happy Stephanie, who was heavily pregnant again with her third child. Two blond hair children were jumping up and down, excited to see Asher again. Their father nowhere in sight, which brought a little disappointment to his face. They hugged each other, while the three children ran to play, their nanny at their heels.

'_Woah they are beautiful kids Steph! It's been a while hasn't it? When I saw them, they were just learning to walk! Time has really flown by!_' Logan was truly amazed.

'Logan how long have you been in town? _Well Colin will be surprised. You'll have to come to dinner with us tonight!_'

'I_'ve been in town for almos_t week n_ow. Sure thing Steph, dinner sounds fantastic. I was going to give Colin a ring later on next week before I left to go back. Well aren't you looking fantastic as ever huh?_' A heavily pregnant Stephanie, made looking pregnant so flawless and effortless. She looked stunning as ever, he guessed that it must have been the glow in her cheeks that was meant to come with pregnancy.

'_Well you're looking great Logan. I can't wait for dinner and catch up. Well I was just on my way home. My feet feel like they will drop off any moment now_' She gleamed excitedly. He had to admit that she did look like she could fall over at any moment with a hard blast of wind.

'_See you tonight Steph. Looking forward to it_' with that she walked over to where the nanny was with the kids. He watched as she did look truly happy being a mother and pregnant with her third child. He wondered what life would have been like for him, had his relationship had continued with Rory.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know it wasn't what you expected. I more than intended it to be Rory, but I thought it would be nicer to bring him home to his family for a little while, so he could reconnect with some of his roots, before the big meeting with Rory.


	8. A Note Absentmindedly

**A/N: Hey thanks for all your comments and adding me to your alert lists. I'm so stoked about it. Well here is chapter seven. Hope you all like it. Please don't forget to leave your comments and inbox messages. I absolutely love receiving and reading them all! Much love. X**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: A NOTE ABSENTMINDEDLY **

_**Dream Sequence.**_

'_**I think I'm pregnant Logan! It's too soon, I can't cope with this! What will my mom say? We've had big plans since I was little. I was meant to go places. Travel the world. **_

_**I wanted to backpack around the world, writing traveling pieces that I would send my mom, I wanted to write for the New Yorker, the Times Magazine.**_

_**See which avenue I wanted to go with my writing. See what would be the best kind of way to write. I had so many things I wanted to do before we settled down and had this sort of life.'**_

_**Her panic rant went for another thirty minutes. He did the best thing he could do at that moment, as a gentleman would to for the woman he loved. He let her go with all her frustrations, and disappointments, holding her hand when she needed him too, kiss her at the right moments, saying the right words. **_

_**He drove her to the chemist, so they could buy a home pregnancy test. They had bought at least half a dozen to be curtained. She had peed in three cups and dipped three sticks into them, peed on three sticks, and they waited patiently to see what each result would give them.**_

_**As time ticked away he realised that he wanted her to be pregnant. He wanted his baby growing inside her. He wanted her to be his wife, and expecting his kid. He found the woman he wanted to spend his whole life with. Rory Gilmore was the one for him.**_

_**He watched as she looked at her watch nervously, standing up to check on every single stick. Then sitting down, pacing the floor. The buzzer they had bought at the chemist sounded, and he watched her look at every stick, watching the relief in her eyes, as she picked up then put them slowly into the trash can.**_

_**With the look she gave, the answer was certain. She was undeniable not pregnant. He did his best to hide his disappointment. She ran into his arms and began to weep. He too cried silent tears as all hope washed away with every tear that ran down his face.**_

_**He did the most natural thing he could think of and bought her an engagement ring. He just had to wait the perfect time to pop the question. He made sure he spoke to Lorelai first, to make sure she would give her approval first, which she thankfully did.**_

_**End of dream sequence.**_

* * *

Logan woke from his dream. He hadn't dreamt about Rory in such a long time, telling himself that it was because he was over her. But in truth, he just didn't want to get reminded of all the things he was missing out on. In truth, he would take her back in a heartbeat, if she had chosen it. In the reality of things, in all that he had seen, and done, it was never ever going to be a possibility.

The ring on his phone began to chime. The name flashed 'Colin'. He had carelessly forgotten about the promised dinner plans he had made with Stephanie this morning. He let it ring out, and turn in bed. He couldn't possibly go back to bed now. His clock radio shone 11pm. Way too late to be going anywhere now. He felt like a numbskull, he had slept through the time he had wanted to spend with the kids and dinner too!

He decided to revise over some notes his secretary, Nancy, had faxed over that afternoon. He had found potential clients a couple of days ago, and wanted to be well read on their company and see what the best way to tackle them was. Perusal he got the gust of things, and before he knew it, he had the best plan worked out.

He felt rather exhilarated and decided to let out the excess energy by going for a run to his favourite coffee house he knew would be opening soon. He witnessed the time to now be 5am. He had worked all night, which had sped ball so fast. He calculated that if he were to get changed and by the time he ran there, it would be open at 5:30am. Ample of time, it was only five blocks away. Easy.

Logan arrived just in time to see a familiar brunette fast paced walking out of the coffee house, briefcase in hand, mobile phone to ear, talking a million miles an hour, not caring who she was passing by, in deep conversation to whoever was on the other line. Logan didn't think a second to know who the familiar brunette was. It just felt like a kind of déjà vu that he hadn't honed into until she was well clear of the place.

When he sat down in his favourite lounge chair, reading his favourite newspaper, had it dawned on him, who it had been, and he had seen a million times walk into that coffee house in that same hour. He shook his head in amazement. He hadn't planned on seeing her in that briefest of second, and dumbfoundly, not knowing it was even her, though just sensing it was, without knowing completely what it was he felt.

A million times he had come into that coffee house just because it was the same one she had routinely gone in every morning before work. He even knew what kind she bought every time she did go there. He use to wait across the road sometimes, or even sat in his car just so he could get a glimpse of her lovely face, here her talking, or when he was lucky, hear her laugh. A couple of times he would sit inside and see if she would even notice his presence in there, and like always she was always so busy doing this and that to take any notice of her surroundings.

He polished of the last of his cup, and ran the five blocks to his sisters house. He didn't want to dwell on the reason why he went to that exact coffee house. He didn't want to admit what his plans were to himself just yet. He couldn't face the truth until he had to. He got ready for work as usual, drove Lachlan and Cindy to school, and entered his office block.

* * *

'_Hello Mister Huntzberger. I am Colby Shore. I'll be Nancy Kate's relief for today. You have a lady waiting in your office. She said you were old friends, and frankly, I didn't know you would know such a lovely skilled reporter such as herself._' His original secretary had called in sick today, he remembered that it was due to it being her birthday today. It has totally escaped his mind; he had to mentally make a note to send her some flowers and chocolates to her apartment later.

It had yet dawned on him to who the reporter may have been. He was too busy thinking about the plans he had laid out early this morning, which he didn't think it important to go straight into his office. He just saw it as an intrusion of his time. Instead he went to the drawing room, and took out the big cards he had faxed over to PR department to enlarge and make exactly how he had wanted them to be. They were to his liking, and he was carried away with his planning to notice how his few seconds had actually turned out to be one hour.

Logan absentmindedly called in his secretary to finalise all his plans before his 11:30am appointment with the new soon to be clients. Colby informed him that his walk-in left a message on his desk forty minutes ago. He couldn't believe how rude he must have seemed to this person. None the less he walked to his office to retrieve the message.

In the most beautiful hand written note that he had seen a million times before, was the words. '_Maybe next time huh?_' and signed nicely with '_Rory Gilmore_'. He was blown out of the water.


	9. Just Like The Old Days

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I hoped you liked chapter seven. Truthfully, I never know where the chapter will end. It just seems to flow off my fingertips, and into the screen. So here is chapter eight. Hope you like it as much as I do. Yes of course, Rory and Logan will eventually meet. I'm just not quite sure exactly when that may be. Much Love. X**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: JUST LIKE THE OLD DAYS**

Logan couldn't believe he had missed out on seeing Rory once again. He felt like the stupidest person right now. She had been there, waiting for him, and he hadn't even taken any notice of it. He had been too full ball getting ready for his next meeting, not to see what was clearly in front of him. If he could, he would have shaken himself. He had to find a way to redeem himself somehow, but this was not that moment, he had business to attend to.

Logan had breezed through his meeting, even impressing himself, how brilliant he had put everything together. His partners had overly congratulated him in bringing in such a huge account. They were to have afternoon lunch and drinks at the Staton McCloure Lounge in half an hour. All the big reporters would be covering the launch of their new campaign, and they had to discuss the big plans.

Logan was always prepared when it came to business, but the other parts of his life, he just learnt to ignore. He had been living a very hectic and busy life. Replacing every that was good, with work, work and more work. He was very fortunate to have such a faithful person such as Valerie to help him through things. She was definitely a life saver, he didn't know what he would have done if she hadn't help him with getting some parts of his life organised.

Speaking of which, she was ringing him now, probably to congratulate him on his success. News travels fast apparently.

'_Hey Logan! Congrats on the big draw in! Everyone knew you could do it! No one can ever doubt you not coming through. You always know exactly what to do. I was thinking of coming down for the weekend. Just have a catch up, what do you say?_' she seemed not to take much notice of his absentmindedness and just kept talking excitedly.

'_Are you still at Honours place? I've been dying to know what she has done to the place this time. She told me all about it the other day_...' Logan didn't hear much of the conversations and realised that he seemed to get away with a couple of yeses and okay's here and there. '_So how about you pick me up at say midday on Friday?_' Logan just made some sort of sounded that she took as meaning '_yes_', she said her goodbyes and hanged up the phone.

He rather would have said no to the idea of her coming this weekend, had he known exactly what they were talking about. He didn't want to hurt Valerie's feelings by denouncing her. She deserved better than that. So he started with some excuses he would tell her in the next couple of days, not realising that she would be arriving in just two days, instead of the time he thought it was.

* * *

Logan and company spent that day brainstorming with ideas in one of the board rooms at the Staton. They ate a nice lunch, which seemed to give them more strength now than ever to get high tail into this new account. Before they knew it, it was time for dinner, which took them to disbanding and going their separate ways, leaving Logan to clean up their work, because he was the only one from the eight men, to not have any clear plans for dinner.

'_Mister Huntzberger, I don't mean to seem rude, but there will be an event here shortly. I would love to offer my help so that you can restore your things more quickly than if you were doing them on your own_'. Logan nodded and thanked the man for his help.

'_What will the occasion be?_' he's curiosity got the better of him, when he saw the congratulatory banners being hanged up, and balloons being taped to chairs and hanging from every creative corner.

'_A local reporter has won a couple of awards for her latest story that was held tonight, and they are bringing the party back here afterwards I guess_'. The man hadn't seemed too interested in what was about to happen. Logan realised that this was just all just a job to him. He thanked the man again for his help, and walked out of the board road.

'_Will you be having dinner here as well Mister Huntzberger?_' the same man asked him. Logan just nodded and the man indicated for him to follow him to the dining area. He didn't realise how hungry he really was. It had taken him an hour to fix up all the data that had been thrown around the room.

'_Can I please have the house special, I don't mind what it is, surprise Me._' the man simply nodded and went off to the kitchen. Logan was lost in deep thought.

* * *

Logan sat at his dinner table, so famished, he hadn't eaten a big meal at lunch like everyone else had, and he had tossed and turned it, moving it around his plate, not really being able to eat at all. He woofed his meal down like he wouldn't eat now for days. He had probably looked less like himself in those few minutes.

Exhaustion took over his body; he had asked his server to book a room for him there because he couldn't fathom having to travel across town to his sister's house. In that second something caught his attention. His eyes drifted to a familiar body shape. One he had seen so many times that he couldn't even count. He couldn't remember the countless dreams he had wished was his reality.

He watched as a stream of people kept going up to her as she walked towards the room he just vacated. They hugged her, some shook her hands, others just nodded, she knew when to smile, and when to say the perfect line. It was her alright. The one and only Rory Gilmore, she was the reporter they were honouring tonight. She was the award winner, such overwhelming pride crossed over him, as he watched her. He was mesmerized once again by her presence. Captivated by the way she drew people to her without intentionally doing so. She was like a north polar, attracting everything.

'_Logan it is so nice to see you again. I just wished it wasn't with me throwing up all over your shoes. Please let me go home_' Rory was bright red with embarrassment. Even in all that was happening, she had still made it so incredibly sexy. Where was his mind?

'_Not in this condition Rory._' He said with the same authority he had used on her many times to keep her from doing something that wasn't good for her. '_You can't be trekking around New York City in your condition. You are going to stay with me at my apartment upstairs. No buts about it okay. Your safety is my only concern right now_' Rory nodded her head in agreement, and let him guide her to where he wanted her to go.

'_You always knew how to take care of me Logan'_ with that she passed out, she was lucky to have been standing so close, that he caught her easily. He carried a sleeping Rory into the elevator and into his apartment floor, struggling a little with the keys, but somehow managing.

He helped her with her shoes, putting her handbag at the next available place. Stripping off the bed sheets and placing her head softly on to the pillow. He couldn't count how many times he had done the same thing when they had been together. It felt so right, just like the old times.

She murmured for him not to leave her, she was in a dreamlike state, which showed she was still thinking they were together, back in some memory of them. He lay behind her, like he had done so many times before, and they fallen asleep like that.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked how they became reacquainted again. Thanks for reading Much Love. X**


	10. What Now

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MUCH LOVED GILMORE GIRLS.**

**N/A: Thanks so much for sticking it out with me, for all the favourites, alerts, author alerts. Greatly appreciate it. Much thanks for the inbox messages and comments. Keep them coming ****Hope your all enjoying the story so far. Much Love X**

**Wha****t do you think? I would really love to know :)**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: WHAT NOW?

Logan was over moon that he had spent the night with Rory. Even just holding her drunken body, as she lay next to him passed out was more than enough for him. Her dream-like state was amusing to hear, mumbled words escaped her lips. It felt like it used to be all over again. He couldn't even remember sleeping a wink all night long.

'_Logan, no, please no! No don't go away again. You can't expect me to choose again. I love my life just the way it is. We can work on it this time. So what if it's long distant? You can move your operations here! Logan be reasonable!_' Rory was arguing with him in her dreams. It was cute that even in her dream-like state, having an argument with him was incredible. He found it deeply amusing and also like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

His thoughts kept coming back to the same conclusion. He had to make Rory his partner in life once again. He couldn't fathom a life without her again. Especially not after last night. Watching her with her friends and co-works, with acquaintances, how everyone had absolutely adored her. Now who would be the fool to let that go again a second time? This was his second chance, and he wanted to grab it all with his might. Now he just had to make her realise what he already knew.

Logan awoke with his arms empty, and a letter of apologizes from Rory. All the great feelings he felt that morning evaporated into non-existent. He groaned in distress as he read the letter aloud to himself.

'_Logan,_

_I am deeply embarrassed about my behaviour last night. But I admit that it felt like home being in your arms again. But that is just an impossibility now. A lot has happened for it to have gone any further than what took place last night._

_I lay in our arms for hours watching you sleep, you looked so happy and content, it took my breathe away. I wished things to have turned out differently, and we hadn't made the choices we had made, but in the end we did. Nothing will ever change that._

_I just wished our first meeting hadn't been with me in such a drunken stupor, I do apologize and appreciate all that you had done for me, taking me up for the night even when you didn't have to. That's what I loved about you, how you made sure nothing bad had ever happened to me. Goodbye Logan._

_Good Luck with everything in your life._

_Rory X_'.

* * *

Had everything just been a cold nights dream? How could it end just like that? Impossible. He wasn't going to go down without fighting. He had to make things right again. But was she right that too many things had happened in their lives to leave any room for them? He just couldn't believe that all those feelings that they obviously felt last night for each other was only ever going to be just that. There had to be away past the past mistakes, past all the lost time they had between each other.

If he could strategist brilliantly with all those accounts he had racked in, couldn't he simple find a solution for this? He didn't want the love of his life to slip out of his hands again. Not just like this, when she admitted to him in her note, that she felt something last night too.

* * *

Logan called her office for the millionth time. Apparently she wasn't taking any phone calls today from anyone, or was it juts from him he wondered? And two apparently she was uncontactable. This knew Rory seemed to be more focused and on the ball. Even more determined than ever to get the job done, so he would have to be even more focused and alert that she was. He HAD to be.

He found himself entering her building before he even realised what she was doing. He found himself walking towards where the New Yorker floor was. Through the elevators to the top level, the doors had opened before he stopped himself and wondered exactly what his plan was when he saw her.

'_Mister Huntzberger, a pleasure to meet you. What can we do for you today?_' A young intern by the name of Lucy asked him sweetly you could have tasted how sugary she was.

'Hello Lucy. I was wondering if you _could please direct me to Rory Gilmore's office please? I'd like to discuss the article she was overseeing about me_' He didn't want to state the real reason he was there. He waited patiently as the young intern called Rory's secretary Agatha.

'_A Mister Huntzberger is here to speak to Miss Gilmore. Yes he said he wants to speak to her about the article that was being written about him. Yes, his holding it in his hand now right now. Yes, it looks like the faxed copy. I'm not sure if he is aware of that. Okay I will direct him to your desk, and you can discuss it with him. Thank you Agatha, I really appreciate it._' The young intern asked him politely to follow her through to the back of office where Rory's office was.

'_Thank you so much for all your help Lucy._' The young intern made her way back to her desk.

'_Hello Mister Huntzberger, Lucy has kindly told me that you wanted to speak to Miss Gilmore about the article she oversaw written about you? As I said on the phone to you, she is uncontactable at the moment. She is on a case and I am not at liberty to discuss where that is. _

_But I can therefore direct you to the author of that piece instead. Miss Cohen is at her office across the hallway if you would like to have further chats about it with her. I'm sure she will more than be happy to discuss it with you?_' Logan did well with hiding his true feelings. And politely declined the offer and made a comment that he would rather discuss it with Miss Gilmore. He excused himself and walked disappointedly back to his car.

He wondered of her sudden disappearance? Had his presence last night really spooked her that much that she took any case to get away from New York, from importantly, from him? He had to find out where she was. He called the editor of the New Yorker.


	11. Reacquainted

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long a waited updated. I had so many things I wanted to write, and had written several copies, and wasn't so sure which direction I wanted to go. But if you are wondering, I am letting my spin-off 'together Again' merge a little with this one, so you'll see the original snippet in that story, and I have just moulded it into this one so it would lead up to Logan and Rory, and not towards Tristan and Rory, like the other story was going for. I hope you like it. These next chapters will come up fast because I have written a lot of it, and had to cut short this chapter.. Well any who. Let the story begin! Much Love! Rose X

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the Guardian. Though WOW HELLO SIMON BAKER ahahaha :D What? His cute!

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: REACQUAINTED**

Logan is at ends with himself and wished that things hadn't ended with a freaked out Rory, away on hiatus somewhere in the world. No one had a clue where she went or when she would be back. Her lack of holidays in the past, had given her three months of leave. She had hidden out from everyone that knows her and had a feeling that she was especially hiding away from him. This made his stomach feel so queasy and totally uneasy. Where in the world could she possibly be?

It came down to her wigging out on him because she got scared of another repeat of his walk out on her. How was he ever going to live that down? Okay he made a mistake, but can't one even have a chance to render it back to some sort of normalcy? He just wished she would come back already so he could have the chance to voice everything out to her.

He deserved that much right? He didn't know any more what right he really had in terms of the role he would play in her life. They both went through something very difficult after he had ruined it all with his proposal. He should have realised that she just wasn't ready for such a feat.

* * *

Rory felt good to be back after two months away on hiatus. She had gone away with her best friend and secretary, Alisha Waverly to a secluded beach that her grandparents had time share in, which was absolutely perfect and exactly what she had needed. They had come back, with a perfectly nice tan, looking so lovely, healthy and well rested. Just perfect after such a busy time in their lives, and plus the whole Logan thing had put such a damper into her very much complicated life already.

She found herself stuck inside her favourite book, coffee in hand, sitting at her favourite coffee shop, her usual booth had been invaded by a group of friends that obviously took residence there since she had been away. She gritted her teeth in silence and took a booth that was up against the window, that she absolutely hated, but tolerated because she had missed her favourite cup of coffee (that was almost as nice as Luke's had been, which she rarely had any more, due to the influx of work), she even gripped the mug so tight, as if she were to let it go, it would all be just a dream. She sighed as she turned the page and took another sip of her cup.

As if she had awoken from a cloudless dream, she felt someone across from her staring, she glance from her book to check out who had trespassed on her wonderment of enjoyment. She saw familiar blue eyes smiling at her, a smirk on such beautiful lips, that she had more than once dreamt about kissing again. She was flabbergasted.

'_OMG it's been like forever! Tristan, good to see you! What __happened to you since you left us on that sad day! I was like sooo fawning over you! I ended up being so heartbroken that I broke it off with Dean and then ended up dating my now step cousin Jess. Yes I know that sounds weird_' she laughed as she rattled on and on about what has been happening in her life.

'_Oh as you know I was shipped off to military school, which had definitely set me straight with their strict routines which basically killed me!_' she watched him he laughed at the memory of his cockiness at sixteen.

'_Yeah I didn't think anything could be as bad as that! But boy did I learn fast! Detention or expulsion isn't even an option there, if you did something wrong, boy you were left praying you could redo it all over again_' he recalled a memory of doing a set of thirty minute runs every hour which last for a week, and after that he didn't do anything bad again.

'_So when did you get back to the land of the living_?' Rory joked from all the stories he had told her, she sat back to hear more of his words. She liked the sound of the new older Tristan DuGray, he seemed so sensible, level headed and the type of guy she would love to end up with one day.

'_I was there for two years, and I was 'all sobered up from all my shenanigan's' and I had gotten into Harvard Law, and now work with kids as a Guardian or an advocate. Have you ever watched the TV show called the Guardian with__Simon Baker__? Well what I do is very similar to his character, Nick Fallin. Like what he does in the show, he helps kids that need his attention or in serious trouble. It's very hard work and can be so stressful and all that, but at the end of the day, seeing all those kids and knowing that I helped them out to have better lives, it makes me feel like you wouldn't believe_' he was so animated.

Rory found herself falling for him slightly. Boy was the grown up Tristan DuGray really rocked her world alright! She was fawning over him, hoping that he would ask her out.

'_Rory will you see me again?_' he blurted out. She stopped in all her words, and looked at him with such total happiness in his question, that she literally looked like she was about to jump out of his chair and onto him. He smirked at this.

She regained her composure, and replied '_Yes I would love that very much Tristan. How about you pick me up for lunch tomorrow? We still have a lot to discuss!_'

He loved the idea, and agreed that he would pick her up at twelve-thirty at her office.

* * *

Outside lay sad blue eyes, watching the couple through the window of his car, he had been told she had arrived back today, and not that he was stalking her or anything, (which he totally was doing), the editor of the paper had told him that she was scheduled back to work tomorrow. He was ecstatic with the news, that he drove so fast towards her favourite café he knew was always her first stop when she was back in town.

He wanted to 'accidentally' bump into her there, which he had all but planned. But someone had already beaten him to it. All his tack of being all romantic and charming, and willing to taking things slow, had flown out the window with the man he saw sliding into the booth infront of her. By the looks of things, she hadn't even known he was there, until she twitch abit uncomfortably, realising that a pair of eyes were stair at her.

They should have been his blue eyes, which had tempted her away from her oasis. Not that other blond headed man. He sighed as he thought of a plan of attack for welcoming her back tomorrow to work tomorrow. He drove away knowing that it was his turn tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N2: Hope you all liked this chapter. Rose X**

**Oh and btw thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts! You guys rock!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** He guys! I hoped you are still keeping in tune with this story. I have finally found the direction that I want to go towards, so if you didn't know yet, there will be a lot of merging from my other story 'Together Again' in the next couple of chapters, till I bring Logan and Rory back to the same page as each other. Much Love. Rose X

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or character names, but I do own the plot of the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Logan watched as she sat in her office comfortably, and by the look in her eyes, he could imagine her, taking her shoes off and rubbing her feet against the nice bristles, like she had always done when the opportunity arise for her to do so. That was one of her bad habits, which he would bet she had no idea she did.

He had imagined this moment for the last three months she had been away on hiatus. He had hated every single moment of not knowing where she was. He always knew where she was, he had always unintentionally kept tabs on everything she did since they had broken up. Having had kept every newspaper clipping in a folder at home, in a filing cabinet in his home office. He would never openly admit to anyone that he did that, not even Finn or Colin.

He walked towards what appeared to be the main desk. Hoping to be directed towards her straight away.

'_Hello Mister Huntzberger, what can I do for you this morning?_' asked the main administrative officer, Lilliana Kay. It was her job to know all the top profile players around, and the young Mister Hunzberger, was definitely not a face one forgets easy. She smiled beautifully, even more accommodating as usual. Wondering what his business was here, she knew he no longer worked for a publishing company, and had helped create an internet company, buying and selling company's, restructuring etc.

'_Hello, I was wondering if Miss Gilmore had a couple of moments to see me today. I know I don't have an appointment, but I thought since I was already in the area, that it wouldn't hurt to come see her_' he tried to control his blabbering.

'_Mister Huntzberger, if I can direct you to Miss Gilmore's secretary, Miss Waverly. Please follow me_' he watched her stand up from her desk, a little amused at her enthusiasm, he doubted she did this kind of thing just for anyone. It was a further realization, as Miss Waverly, stuck an eye brow up, with a smirk playing on her lovely lips.

'_Mister Huntzberger has come in, wondering if Miss Gilmore had any time in HIS busy schedule to let him in_?' making sure Lish knew that HE was taking HIS time out to see HER. It further made Miss Waverly smirk even more at her fellow work mate.

'_Oh you didn't need to bringing him over Miss Kay, I would have gladly come and got him_' she said dismissively, which earned a pout from the other lady, which took her leave and obviously swayed her hips more effectively than usual. Rory's secretary was even more amused at the other ladies countless efforts of luring in men.

Rory had told her everything about her relationship with Logan, when they realised that they could become the best of friends.

'_Mister Huntzberger, thank you for dropping by. I shall tell Miss Gilmore that you are here. Please wait a moment_' with that, he watched the lady walk briskly away towards her boss's office. The exchange showed him that they were closer than just work related.

* * *

'_Hey honey_' her best friend interrupted her from her piles of work she wanted to finish before having her lunch date with Tristan. '_Mister 'ex blue eyes' is waiting at my desk jumping out of his skin to see you_' she chimed merrily to Rory with a laugh.

Rory was surprised, and eyed her best friend for the intrusion, knowing fare well that she had a ton to do before lunch. She wasn't in the mood for one of her jokes which would have been nice, had she needed a break and a 'getaway', but that was not the case today. She eyes her best friend's desk, and true to her words, there he was, looking all impatient.

'_Logan's here? What would he be doing here?_' she asked her best friend curiously.

'_Well it may have something to do with you sleeping with him three months ago, without even a word to him after, and going on hiatus for three months with me?_' she said with deep amusement.

'_Okay_' she said giving into her best friend's nonsense. '_Tell him to come in. might as well extract any hope of us ever getting back together like a band aid right?'_

'_Nice analogy princess_' her best friend smirked. '_Rip it off quick and fast, so the hurt will only last for a few seconds. But it THINK this maybe, BIGGER than a scab effect babe!_'

'_Argg! NOT looking forward to this AT ALL!_' she sighed loudly and welcomed her fate.

'_Well good luck! Tell me how it goes huh?_' with that she turned on her heels and headed towards the other woman's ex-boyfriend, who could quiet literally be her husband right now coming to see her for lunch.

'_Oh Lish, signal in like fifteen-twenty minutes okay? I wana wrap up before Tris picks me up aye?_' The 'signal' was to touch her nose and then bring her hand to her hair, and buzz three times. Lish nodded and continued her walk towards Logan.

* * *

Logan eyed the whole interaction between the two, confirming their friendship in its entirety. He could even assume that they were the best of friends, and she was who Rory had been away with for the last three months, judging from her 'working' tan that she was sporting.

'_She is ready to meet with you now, Mister Huntzberger. Please follow me this way_' she guided him towards Rory's office. Miss Waverly knocked on her office door, and opened it after a minute, making enough room to let him in to sit in front of Rory, who was seated nicely at her desk.

He eyed the two for a moment before entering the room, just as he suspected, Rory was sporting the same tanned skin. She looked absolutely breath taking in her golden skin.

'_Thank you Miss Waverly_' and with that Rory dismissed her best friend, and an eyeing look that showed they shared a secret question and answer that went beyond talking. They nodded to each other, and with that the other woman had left them alone.

'_So Logan what can I do for you?_' she asked all business like, as if they never shared a history together. He couldn't believe how cold she was acting towards him. It stunned him beyond words; he needed some closure to where they stood with one another.

'_Don't act like nothing happened before you left Rory, please don't do that to me. Dismiss me like that. You know what we shared that night. You can't possibly tell me that it was just all me and drunkenness_' he pleaded with her, wanting her to confirm that she was so in love with him too.

'_Sorry Logan, too much has happen for me to look past what had happened all those years ago. I can't have a repeat of what happened again. Fact is, what kind of person do you think I am, to just let you waltz back into my life, like nothing ever happened? But anyhow Logan, that is all beside the point now. The past is the past, no one can every change that, right!_' she looked at him uncomfortably, like she wished she could have sent him on his way, instead of having this confrontation.

'_Rory, please_' he pleaded with her. '_Just let me prove to you that I can be a better man. Just give me a month, and then say you don't want me anymore. Can you give me that at least?_' he was stunned beyond believe, not knowing who the person was in front of him.

The younger nicer her, would have never treated him that way. She had always helpful when someone had troubles, and always tried to make it easier for people to grasp reality easier. But this person in front of him was a completely different person now, basically a stranger.

'_No Logan, we had our chance. It happened already. Now if you'll excuse me, I need you to leave now_' she buzzes her secretary in a way that he doesn't know that she had already devised a plan to get him out of there. And just like on cue, Miss Waverly came in and helped usher him away.

'_Rory, your twelve thirty is on his way up._' The two seemed to share a knowing look.

'_Sorry mister Huntzberger, but can you please leave, Miss Gilmores office now so that I can quickly give her a debriefing of her next meeting in this few minutes before the client comes up! You know what it can be like, being such a high top notched reporter as yourself_' he didn't bother correcting her; like he usually would have had the occasion had been different. He was just too stunned to think that fast.

He felt so embarrassed and stood up reluctantly and nodded his head. '_Thank you for your time Miss Gilmore. I hope to see you again._' He walked to the door, and waited by the lounge near her office so he could just watch her for a moment longer before he left. To onlookers, it looked like he was fixing up his briefcase for his next meeting.

* * *

'_OMG, Lish! I didn't think Logan was EVER going to leave and Tristan would arrive, and I didn't want to go through that awkwardness at all. Logan just can't take a hint! He still wants me back! I can't take this anymore!_' she said with exasperation clearly marked on her face.

'_Well Ror_'_, you shouldn't have slept with him you know that! You knew how good you are in the sack_' her best friend laughed at her men troubles.

'_Oh please, Lish! Thanks for helping me out! And I don't sleep around!_' her best friend giggle knowing that she didn't, but she loved to see the crimson that lights up her best friends face.

'_Oh by the way… Ror_' she dragged out, making it as painful as possible. '_Logan is still waiting in your lounge_' she giggled so loudly when Rory groan that the entire building could probably hear her, which okay, was a bit of an exaggeration. '_And also…_' she batted her eye lashes like a little Miss Innocent. '_Tristan is in the lounge room next to the elevator…_' she smiled as Rory gapped open her mouth in utter silence.

'_Lish! I'm soooo going to get you back for this!_' Rory fumed at her. '_Arg Lish! My ex-boyfriend is waiting outside my office basically fawning at my heels, and the guy that use to look at me like that when we were teenagers, is in the other lounge room waiting to take me to a nice lunch! This must look something awful for Logan_'

'_Oh my, oh my, what a predicament you have yourself in Miss Gilmore, shall I ask both men in now?_' she cackled and walked out of the office and winked her eyes.

'_Lish!_' she knew her best friend wouldn't do such a thing, she always had her back no matter what. That was one of the benefits of having your best friend as your secretary. They absolutely loved working together. Nights of laughter and wickedness always ensued when they were working late at the office. They had been best friends since she started working there four years ago, and found out they had a lot in common with each other.

She watched as Alisha walked slowly past Logan, and winked at him, and made her way towards her desk and Tristan.

* * *

Logan sat outside, wondering why Rory had even needed a second person to help her get rid of him. He was definitely puzzled with their behaviour. It was obvious that the girl knew more that she was meant to know about him and Rory's past.

He watched as a man organised his briefcase, and shared some pleasantries with Miss Waverly, before she lead the man in the same way he had been lead, but in a more intimate way, like they knew each other outside of the office. He wouldn't be surprised, because the woman was almost as gorgeous as Rory with her blond hair, seeming slightly taller than her. The man nodded in his direction and entered her office.

_He watched as the Rory walked towards him and threw her arms around him, locking lips in a passionate kiss. His heart broke in two, as the man responded in the same way as her._

In reality, the man gave Rory a kiss on the cheek and a humungous hug that lifted her off the floor and swung her around like a little girl, which Rory reciprocated in the same manner, minus the lifting bit. He waited patiently for her to grab her things, before opening the door to let her out first. Rory's face drew pink; he wasn't sure why her face had change in colour. This was just a lunch meeting right?

The other man nodded in his direction, and he responded in the same cool manner, he should not have lingered for longer than he should have. He sighed, as he gave them time to reach the ground floor, before following suit.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys like this chapter. I made some changes to this from the original showing in '**Together Again**'. Tell me if you would like me to write another ending to this chapter. I was going to let Rory and Tristan have a brief fling, which would result in Tristan already being with someone else, and asking that someone to marry him, and breaking his heart. But that is not who Tristan is portrayed in this FF. He is sweet kind, and a good hearted man, that would never intentionally hurt anyone if he can help it. Anyhow, if you want to see them get together, scootch over to '**Together Again**' and follow their love blossom. Anyhow. Much Love. Rose X


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: big shout out to all the reviews, alert and favourites! really love it all! Cheers! Rose X  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

**(Logan POV)**

To everyone else, their chemistry looked like a couple in love, but to the couple, it was two great friends coming together to catch up with their lives. Logan looked through the window of her favourite coffee shop. There she was laughing her head off with a handsome blond man her recognised from the office. This was not a good sign. He was being replaced already; he couldn't cope with losing her again.

He had to do something, anything. He opened the café door, and headed towards the happy couple. He had to do this as much suave as he could. He stood over the couple, and they stared up at him, with surprise and question in their eyes.

* * *

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Rory asked with embarrassment, trying her hardest not to make a more of a display. "You're making a spectacle of yourself. Please leave!" she pointed to the café door.

"Just give me a few minutes, Ror' please, that's all I ask of you…" He pleaded with her, and he looked over at Tristan, a look of sorry for him. He didn't want the other man's pity.

"Look Rory, I have best be going anyway. Thanks for lunch, I really enjoyed it. I'll catch you in a bit okay" he stood up and kissed Rory on the cheek, and then nodding at Logan.

"Look what you did Logan! God! You are impossible! Can't you take a hint?" she said with exasperation, not really meaning her words.

"I'm not going to give up on you again Rory! Ever!" he promised her, standing his ground.

* * *

(Rory POV her conversation with Lish- back at the office )

"Oh, Lish! Did you see his heart break when he knew he was over thrown, for another man, and being Tristan at that. Their parents are probably in the same social circle as my grandparents!" She panic a little, her friend giving her a look that said it all.

"_Keep it cool Rory_" Lish said patiently, trying to peg her best friend down a notch or two.

"OMG! How did I get myself in this mess?" she put her hands up to cup her face, in disgrace.

"The only way a Gilmore knows how to do." She said with an amusing laugh, "The full throttle! Well I think it's nice to have two guys fighting over you" she laughed even more.

"I don't like Tristan in that way, you know that! I am and always have been in love with Logan Huntzberger, and nothing will ever change that. But I just can't do it yet, he hurt me so bad, I just can't jump in like that again. It needs to be built from solid ground, and make its way up" she nodded to her friend, already knowing what she had to do.

"Go get the bull by the balls Princess" Lish laughed hysterically at her friend, and left her office to help Rory catch up a little with her work.

* * *

Rory watched as her best friend walked to her desk. She sighed as she recounted the conversation she had had at the café with Logan earlier.

_Flash Back_

"_I'm not going to give up on you again Rory! Ever!" he promised her, standing his ground._

"_Well that's not really up to you any more is it Logan?" she tried to slice his cockiness in half._

"_But can't it be start fresh? Move past everything that had happened between us?" he asked with such hope in his voice, that she felt remorse for what she had to say to him now._

"_No Logan. I'm sorry but I'm not ready to let you back into my life just yet. You… you hurt me a whole lot. You walked away from me, without even another glance in my direction. You tell me how we're meant to move past all that?" she asked him quizzically, knowing that she was right about the whole thing._

"_I don't know, but we could work something out right?" he looked her squarely in the eyes._

"_Sorry Logan, but I have to go back to work now. Break time ended ten minutes ago for me. Bye Logan" and with that she stood up and walked out of the café, and towards her office block_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

'Good afternoon _Miss Gilmore, a Mister Du Gray is on line one_" Lish said in a professional voice, making her aware that her two o'clock had arrived already and to get organised. She looked over and saw Lakeland Armstrong and Early Nathan at her desk.

'_Thank you very much Miss Waverly_' she replied in the same professional tone that Lish had spoken to her  
'_Hello Tristan, what's going on?_" she asked him excitedly.

"_What is going on?_" he asked her questioningly, "_My __**whole**__ world is caving in!_" he said in all dramatics of a man in love. "_I need your help! Can we meet some time please?_"

She giggled at her old friend, "_Just relax Tris, everything will be alright! I will be free in a couple of hours. I have a big meeting in a minute, then I am all yours!_" she giggled again at her friend, as she heard his sigh of relief.

"_Okay see you at four then. Pick you up?_" he wanted to get to her as quick as he could.

"_Sounds fantastic. See you then Tris!_" with that she hung up the phone and waited patiently for Lish to walk her next clients over to her office.

* * *

"_Miss Gilmore is ready to take you now gentlemen. Please follow me_" Lish guided the way to her office, and knocked on the door lightly. She waited a few seconds before she opened the door, and Rory walked over to them, getting ready to extend her hand to the men.

"_Rory Gilmore_" she introduced herself, and shook the first man's hand.

"_Lakeland Armstrong_" she shook his hand.

"_Early Nathan_" the other man also shook her hand.

"_Please be seated gentlemen. Would you like some coffee? Miss Waverly?_" she offered the men, and looked over at Lish.

"Yes, anything you want" she offered the two men.

"_Yes can I please have a black coffee with no sugar please_" Lakeland asked Lish.

"_And I'll have a strong cappuccino please, Miss Waverly_" Early asked him politely, and slightly blushing and trying to compose himself. Rory smiled to herself, as she realised that Early had a crush on her best friend, that she would have to make her aware of later.

"_The usual for me please Miss Waverly_" she asked her best friend, she nodded and closed the door behind herself, and walked towards the staff room to make the coffees.

* * *

The meeting had gone on longer than she had thought it would. Just over two hours long. She had no time to prepare for Tristan's arrival. She had yet to make her briefing on the meeting, luckily Lish had been there to take notes of all the important bits, and so that was a load off her shoulders.

"_Lish I won't have time to make the briefing, think that you can type up the minutes so I can go over them later? Tris will be up any moment now, and he says he has a crisis he wants me to help him deal with_" she said absentmindedly, hovering over her desk, fixing up the documents that had been given to her a moment ago.

"_Sure Honey, just don't fall head over heels with the man_" she laughed at herself, as she watched Rory fiddle with things, not really listening to a word she was saying and knowing it. "_And make sure you wear your best underwear too_" she offered to her friend, still laughing her head off.

"_Sounds good Lish, get on to that for me okay?_" she laughed at Rory again.

"_Oh and if you don't think I can hear you over the mess in my head, I can_" she shocked her best friend to silence. "_Early Nathan was stumbling over himself in there today_" it was her turn to laugh at her friend now, and the other woman went bright red.

"_Yes Miss Waverly…_" she mimic the man in question and Rory laughed so hard, she would have fallen had she not regained balance in time.

"_His cute too?_" Lish was deep in thought.

"_And available…_" Rory chirped in with excitement. She dialled the numbers on her phone, "_Hello Annette. This is Alisha Waverly calling for Mister Nathan. Yes I will hold…_" she put the phone on hold and smiled at her friend. Pay back was sweet.

"_Ah look there is Tristan now. See you Doll Face! Good luck!_" and she smiled at her friend sweetly, grabbed her bag and walked out the door towards Tristan.

* * *

"_Mister Du Gray, prompt as always I see_" she said in a professional tone, as he followed her into the elevator.

When the doors pinged closed, Tristan spoke a million miles an hour, "_OMG I am in need desperately of your help Ror'!_" he was beside himself with worry, which really amused her so much.

"_Just calm down Tris. We'll figure this out together_" she assured her friend gently. "_Where are we going?_" she asked curiously, as they walked past the garage and out on to the streets. They walked quietly for a few blocks, as she watched Tristan closely, lost in his own thoughts, trying to calm down, and also find the place that he wanted to get to.

They stopped in front of a very expensive jewellery store, and Rory squealed with delight and glee. '_He was finally going to ask Laura! OMG how fantastic!'_ She said to herself.

"_Ror'_" was all he said as he opened the door like the gentlemen he was, and let her go in first.

"_Hello Miss, Sir._" The man quickly came over way, obviously knowing by the way they were dressed that they weren't just anyone walking into the street.

"_Engagement rings please…_" Tristan said nervously, looking in awe as the man brought our three trays of rings. "_So many to choose from_" he said with awe.

"_Take your time. I'll be right over here if you need me!_" the man left them to enquire the three trays of rings.

"_So you ready for this Tris?"_ she asked him with excitement.

She watched his face, glow with glee.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: If you want to see the ring that Tristan bought Laura [.com/entry/most-expensive-diamond-rings/] hope you like this chapter. Sorry that it's not a Trory as some of you had commented in pms and reviews. Go to the 'spin-off version' called 'Together Again' or my other Trory stories such as 'And Here We Meet Again', 'A Stranger By The Sea'. Anyhow I hope you enjoy the story! Cheers! Rose XXX

[Sorry JJsMommy27, that this is only a Trory friendship story XX]

* * *

**Almost A Life Time**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The ring Tristan had chosen was exquisite, a real one of a kind, an amazing pink diamond ring, that is studded with five carats of diamond. The jeweller had commented that it was one of the world's most expensive diamond rings. The ring cost a record $10.8 million!

"Ah a nice piece mister DuGrey, would you like your fiancée to try it on?' the man asked, looking between the two young couple.

The two just looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh she's not my fiancée, this beautiful lady is my best friend" he said proudly, and Rory nodded her head and smiled at the man.

"I am sorry for my mistake Mister DuGrey. Hope my mistake didn't offend either of you" he said apologetically.

"No it's okay" they both said together, laughing after they had said it together. The man just smiled at the two of them, glad he didn't offend anyone.

"Did you want to come back with one your fiancée's rings, so we can size it, to see if there needs to be any readjustments?"

"Rory let me see your hand" he asked her, and Rory gave him her hand and he sized it up with his, and nodding his head he knew they would be the same size as Laura's finger.

"May I try the ring on your finger Rory?" she looked at him with amusement and nodded his head.

Tristan slid the ring on her finger easily. It was a perfect fit.

"Great Rory!" he nodded his head, and showed the man her finger. "I'll take it!"

Rory tried to pull the ring odd her finger, but it wouldn't budge! "OMG Tris! The ring! It's stuck!" she said with utter embarrassment.

Tristan began to laugh and found it to be the most hilarious thing in the world. "Ah help?" they turned to the man, who was already looking for the special cream he had especially for such circumstances.

He looked at them and shook his head and showed them the empty canister, "I have run out! No one has replaced the empty container!" he shook his head at his staff who will hear a lot about it tomorrow.

"It's okay. When can you get it in?" Tristan asked, dissolving the panic in the room.

"Monday morning" he replied

"Okay no problems. I will meet you back her on Monday sometime, which the canister shall be available, and Ror' you don't mind wearing the exquisite ring for a bit longer do you?"

"No it is fine, but Laura might not like it" she told him plainly, looking worried again.

"Oh shoot! I have a business meeting that will keep me away till Tuesday evening" he looked apologetically at Rory.

"It's okay Tris. I don't mind looking after it till then"

"Is Tuesday evening okay with you?"

"Yes Mister DuGrey, whenever you are ready" the man said to them both. "Here is my business card. Ring whenever you want"

"Thank you. So I am due for another meeting in thirty minutes, so I have to wrap this up now Ror'"

"Yes sir, please come this way" the man and Tristan arranged all the details while Rory patiently waited for them to get things organised.

"Thanks so much for this Ror'!" he kissed her cheeky, and they walked to his car.

"Sorry about the ring being stuck on my finger bit" she laughed, showing him her finger.

"Don't worry about it!" he laughed with her. Tristan stopped outside her building.

"Sorry to rush off! a big meeting before i head off to San Diego!" he told her smiling, "thanks again for this Ror'!"

"Good luck with your meeting. and see you when you get back!" she kissed him on the cheek and they hugged again. She waved goodbye, while he drove away.

* * *

"OMG! What is that on your finger?" Lish had said as soon as she walked through he elevator doors, standing up and picking up Rory's hand.

"Shhh Lish. Seriously contain yourself. Don't forget where we are!" she scowled her best friend, who looked apologetically, as they quickly walked towards the privacy of her office.

"Sorry about that Rory!" she looked at her guiltily.

"Don't worry about it!" she said, and rolled down the blinds to her office.

"Now explain, pleeaaasssee!" her best friend looked at her, both sitting on the couch now.

"Well as you know Tris had asked for my help on something. And it was to find a ring for Laura" she explained to her, showing her the ring.

"It's gorgeous! But wait… why are you wearing it?" she asked curiously, her facially expression matching her words.

"Well he asked me to try it on because he said my fingers are the same size as hers" she explained once again, trying to pull the ring off again, showing her the reason why.

"Ah I see… it got stuck on your fat fingers!" she cackled with laughter, which Rory pretended to feign a hurt look before laughing her head off as well. "So why didn't you use that special cream they usually have?"

"They ran out!" she laughed again. "And using anything on such an expensive ring would just tarnish the value or something ridiculous as that"

"SO how much are we looking at?" she asked her curiously.

"Guess!" she said with a laugh.

"A million!"

"Nope higher"

"No way! Lucky bitch!"

"Four?" Rory shook her head again, and Lish nearly died of shock.

"Ten?" Rory nodded her head and put her thumbs up indicating that it was a little over ten million dollars.

The look on Lish's face was priceless. "NO Fucking Way Gilmore!"

"Yup! Ten point eight million dollars to be exact! One of a kind pink diamond, studded with five carats of diamonds!" she exclaimed to her best friend.

"No Fucking way!" she said again, her jaw literally dropping.

* * *

Logan eyed his phone. He had been starring at it for the past two hours, tossing between calling Rory or not. Believing what she had told him- staying away and moving on or following his heart and continue to pursue her even if she was dating someone else?

He picked up his phone and through it across the room, watching it smash into several pieces and falling straight to the ground in shards all over his office floor.

He pressed the buzzer to his phone, "yes Mister Huntzberger?" his secretary answered him.

"My phone flew out of my hand and now lies all over my office floor. Think you can get me a new one please?" he asked her

"Sure sir, I'll have one sent up now. Would you like anything else?"

"No no, just that, then you can go home"

"Thanks sir."

Logan waited patiently for his phone to arrive before he headed off for dinner. It had arrived twenty minutes later, by a knock to the door.

"Come in" he said to the person. The door was pushed open and his secretary handed him the new phone.

"Thank you Jaynie" he smiled at her, as she looked at the wall with the shards of broken phone.

"No worries Sir. I'll send someone up when you leave"

"I'm leaving now"

"Okay sir. Have a good night"

"Have a goodnight too Jayne" he smiled at he while she closed the door.

He packed everything up and headed out for dinner. He was hungry as.

* * *

Rory and Lish sat at their favourite restaurant, talking about their days events and laughing and making jokes about everything.

"Soooo, Lish" Rory purposely paused, smiling at her friend. "What did you speak to Early about?" her smile grew even bigger.

"I knew you would ask me that _**eventually**_!" she said with a laugh

"You know me too well dear friend" Rory laughed, and waited patiently for her to say something.

"He asked me out to dinner for tomorrow night" she grinned at Rory excitedly.

"Yay! That is fantastic Lish! Early is such a great guy! You need a great man in your life!"

"Don't I know it!" she said with a laugh.

"So what are the plans?"

"He will pick me up at five-thirty! Early as his name" she cackled with laugher, wondering if that was the reason he was called that.

"Nice. Did he tell you any details?"

She shook her head, "No he wants it to be surprise"

"Probably wanting to show how romantic he could really be" she smiled at her friend with excitement for her.

"Yes! I am sooo excited Ror'!" she clapped her hands to prove it.

* * *

He saw her from across the room, watching her talking animatedly to her secretary, which now comfirmed how close they really were. He knew that there was something more between then, than just professional. They were best friends as well.

Then he noticed Rory's finger. A pink diamond ring was around her finger. And not just any finger. It was the one that usually held the ring that someone special would give a woman for her marriage. He almost choked on his food with the revelation, which had him coughing terribly, until a waiter came and helped him out.

"Sir, sir are you okay?" the waiter asked frantically worried about him.

"Glass. Water. Please!" he asked him slowly, trying to regain his breathing back to normal.

Before he knew it he was making his way towards the two women, standing directly next to Rory, who was stunned out of her words. He had picked her hand up, and had gone paler than she had ever seen him before.

"Your engaged Rory? To him? You said yes to him? And not me?" he said, his voice raising as he asked each question.

The two girls just sat there in shock, not being able to say anything.

"Why him Rory? Why him and not me?" he questioned her, so angry and hurt, that his voice just kept rising ever so much.

"Please Mister Huntzberger. Please contain yourself. You are causing a commotion" his waiter told him, breaking the silence. "Please either return to your chair or vacate the premises"

"I'll vacate the premises! Charge the three meals to my tab!" he said to the waiter. "An early engagement present! Goodbye Rory!" he spat in disgust, and turned on his heels, thrusting the door open, which slammed as the door hit back to its original place.

* * *

"Wow!" Rory and Lish both said together, looking at each other with such surprise, they couldn't come up with any other way to explain what had just happened.

"Sorry Miss Gilmore, Miss Waverly" August James apologised to them both.

"Don't worry about it. He mistook the whole situation" she explained to their friend sadly.


	15. Misunderstandings

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and PMs. Pretty cool when people PM asking all kinds of question, wanting details etc! Love how people get right into the story! Awesome as! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! XX

Disclaier: I own nothing.

* * *

**Almost A Life Time**

**Chapter 14: Misunderstandings**

"Go after him Rory before you lose him forever this time!" Lish said to her friend, trying to snap her out of her stunned reaction.

"You… You're right Lish!" she stood up and kissed her friend on the cheek and ran after her. She opened the door to the street, and looked around the street for any signs of the direction he was headed towards. She saw no sign of him, like he had disappeared into thin air.

She panicked to where he could be. She hardly knew anything about him now. Had no idea where he lived or where to look for him. She took her phone out of her bad and knew exactly who to call.

* * *

"Colin! She picked him and not me!"

"What?" he asked him in surprise, putting him on speak phone, so everyone in the private room could hear.

"You can't be serious, Mate!" Finn chummed in, he was having dinner with Colin and Stephanie.

"Yup! She is wearing his expensive pink diamond ring!" he said still in shock from what he had just experience at the restaurant.

"No there has to be an explanation!" Stephanie told the men, not believing that their old friend would move on just like that. She knew that they were still madly in love with each other.

"I have seen them together! She has told me countless of times to leave her alone! I should have listened" he said, defeated.

"Where are you?" Colin asked him

"Walking the streets in a daze" he admitted to them all, which brought on gasps for his safety. He just wasn't anyone, he was a famous heir to a fortune, and anything could happen to him tonight. He didn't have the right kind of capabilities to protect himself right now.

"Get into a cab right now Logan!"Colin tried to hide his worried voice.

"Come to my hotel room, Mate!" Finn told his friend. Logan signalled a cab, which stopped directed next to him and he gave the man the address to the Reid Hotel.

* * *

"Colin! Please don't hang up again!" she said really fast into his ear. He hanged up for the fifth time, she had been calling Finn and Colin's phones for the last fifteen minutes, which Stephanie hadn't been aware of.

Rory remembered that she still had Stephanie's phone number and tried her luck, hoping her old friend didn't hang up the phone as well.

"Hello" she heard Stephanie greet.

"I need your help" she told the blond woman.

"OMG Rory!" she whispered into the phone, glad she had contacted her and not the boys.

"Thank heavens that you are willing to talk to me!" she said with relief.

Stephanie looked over at the two men, and now knew they had been hanging up on her for the past fifteen minutes.

"Of course Rory. Anything!" she said to her old friend.

"So you have heard then?"

"Yes"

"It's all a mistake Stephanie!"  
"I knew it was!" she said happily, looking over at the two men across the room, they heard a knock to the door, and watched as the two guys walked over to answer it, opening it to a stressed out Logan.

"He just arrived" she told her.

"Where are you? I need to explain to him what has happened" she said with such desperation.

"Reid Hotel. 21 Mather Crest. Wait for me at the lobby" she told Rory, glad that her two friends would soon be reunited.

"Okay see you then" she signalled a cab and told her the address that she wanted.

* * *

Stephanie watched the three men interact with each other. Supporting one another like they had always done since they were babies.

She excused herself when she received Rory's text message ten minutes later.

'Just getting out of the taxi now'

'Sure. C U downstairs!'

She walked over to a miserable looking Rory, who was searching for the familiar face she was waiting for.

"Oh Steph" she hugged the blond girl to her. "How is he doing?"

"Not good Ror'. I have never seen him like this. But Colin mentioned that this time it is worse…"

"Oh no!" she had tears falling down her cheeks.

Stephanie put an arm around her, and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

"It'll be okay, you'll see" she cooed to her friend, guiding her to a vacant room.

"Now tell me exactly what happened before Logan happened"

"I helped a friend out today, and that is who Logan keeps interrupting me with…" she explained to her, Stephanie waited patiently for Rory to continue her story.

"And so the ring is stuck and won't be able to be take-off till Tuesday, when Tristan arrives from his meeting from San Diego…" she finished. All the while Stephanie just nodded her head, now understanding the entire situation.

"Okay I will just make a phone call" she told Rory, who nodded her head.

* * *

Stephanie knew that she would have to call Finn first to organise what to do. He was a lot more understanding than Colin or Logan was.

'Finn. Down stairs. Urgent. Rory. Misunderstanding' she texted him

'Okay give me a few minutes. Where are you?' he texted her back.

'Finnegan Room LOL' she texted back in amusement.

'CU there'

* * *

Just as he had said, he arrived looking at the two women. Stephanie stood up to greet him, while Rory sat oblivious to his presence.

"Hey" he whispered to Stephanie. "Is she okay?"

"A little out of it"

"I bet!"

"What happened?"

"She went ring shopping with Tristan…" she explained to him, and he looked at her angrily, about to walk off.

"Finn. Just _**listen**_ will you… please" he looked at her pleading face, and turned his attention back to her, folding his arms impatiently, not the Finn that was usually happy, smiling and making jokes. She wished that he was the one who greeted her now.

"Explain then" he softened his voice.

"To cut it short, she tried the ring for him, and it got stuck on her finger. It can't be taken off because apparently you need to use a special cream to get it off because of its defiantness of it" his face softened and felt bad that he had been so angry just a moment ago at her.

"When does it come off?" he asked her gently, looking at Rory who had fallen asleep. He sighed at he looked at the woman who had changed his best friend, and turned the boy he was into the great man he was now.

"Tuesday night, when Tristan comes home from a business meeting in San Diego" she was glad that he had calmed down and was now seeing the bigger picture, and they could tackled the two men upstairs together.

"So now we get a sleeping Rory, and put her next to a sleeping Logan, and hope they talk it out and it all works out hey?" he told the blond haired girl.

"After we explain it to you know who upstairs…"

"He is very protective of Logan"

"I know…" Stephanie waited at the door as Finn walked over to a sleeping Rory and picked her up like she weighed like nothing at all, and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Colin said furiously, looking towards the room that Logan slept soundlessly in.

"Just calm down Mate!" he held Rory in his arms like she weighed nothing at all.

"What do you mean calm down?" He fumed at the couple like they were crazy.

"Just listen to what we have to say, and you will realise that Logan over reacted to the whole thing!" Stephanie reason with her husband, he looked at her like he highly doubted it, but sat down calmly across from his wife and his best friend, giving them a stare like they had been up to no good.

"She has been helping out Tristan with his problems…" she started to explain to him, and saw his face turn angry again.

"I think you need to just cut to the chase Steph" Finn told the blond, still holding Rory comfortably.

"Yes I think so!" her husband fumed at her, not understanding at all, a few seconds before kicking his friend and the body he was hold along with it.

"She tried on the ring and it got stuck on her finger" she explained to her husband.

"So why didn't they use that special cream?" he asked her curiously

"They ran out"

"How convenient" he quirped not quite believing them just yet.

"You can't use just any ring on such a ring Colin, you'll ruin the integrity of it" Finn added in, and the Colin walked over and looked at the beautiful ring on Rory's finger.

"When does the ring come off?" he voiced went calmer and looked apologetically at his friend and then his wife, who put his arm around him and kissed him on the lips, glad he had finally come around.

"Tuesday evening, when Tristan come home from a business trip in San Diego" Stephanie told her husband, he nodded his head, and walked towards the room Logan slept soundlessly in.

"Lay her next to him, and help me put a blanket over them" Colin told the pair. When they were finished, Stephanie gently picked up Logan's arm and placed it on Rory, and did the same with her arm. They gently crept out, and closed the door behind them.

"They can sort it out" the three walked away, happy with their outcome.

* * *

They were both stuck in a lucid dream, it felt so wonderful, great and so real being in each other arms again. Logan kissed her neck, which he heard he whimper and bring him over her, kissing him like she hadn't done in such a long time.

"Oh Logan" she called out his name, he pushed up her dress and she they both kicked his pants off, not wanting to get up or move from their position, he entered her in one go, moving in a rhythm like they had never been apart.

* * *

A/N: to both of them it was a dream. Because how could it possibly be real, when he had seen her at the restaurant last with Lish, wearing Tristan ring on her married finger. And same goes for her, she was seated down stairs with Stephanie LOL

Hope you liked it! XX


	16. I Love You Stupid!

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, pm'd, alerted and favourite. It is really great! This maybe the next chapter to this story, or maybe just one more just to finalise the situation with Tristan and herring finger. I shall see…

Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! XX

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Almost A Life Time**

**Chapter 15: "I Love **_**You**_** Stupid!"**

"Wow…" she heard a voice behind her, she opened her eyes slowly and wondered where she was, the last thing she remembered was a crazy dream about Logan and her. God it had been so erotic, she even felt like she was still feeling the effects of it all.

"Rory" she heard behind her, and she realised that someone had their arms around her and she was now naked. She didn't remember even getting into the strange bed.

"Logan? What the hell…?" she looked at him in surprise. "How did I get here?"

He looked at her in amazement, both realising that last night had not been a dream at all but was very real, and she hadn't used any protection either.

"Logan, you use protection right?" she asked him worriedly, turning fully to look at him.

She watched him look at her, thinking back to the memories of last night. He shook his head, and then felt for her right hand, groaning and shaking his head as he realised that she was still very much engaged to Tristan DuGrey.

He stood up fast, looking around for his clothes. She realised what he had been searching for, the ring she had tried on for Tristan that was stuck to her finger.

"This was a mistake" she heard him saying, she shook her head at him.

"It wasn't to me Logan" she whispered quietly to him.

"You're marrying another man Ace. How isn't it a mistake? You just cheat on someone! Don't you feel any remorse!" he said to her crankily, grabbing at everything he could see.

"Goodbye Rory" he said it with such finality, and headed for the bedroom door, yanking it open, as she hurriedly stood up, wrapping the bed sheet around her, trying to following him so she could explain herself.

"Logan wait!" she yelled at him. She watched him turn around and look at her with such defeat on his face.

"What Rory? What can you possibly say to me that will change anything?" he demanded to her, she tried to think of something to say. "Exactly" he turned around again and began to walk away from her.

She grabbed his arm and turned him around with such force, he fell down on top of her, unintentionally pinning her to the floor. The blanket around her had escaped her grip, and she now lay completely expose underneath him. She felt him start to go hard as they both looked into each other's eyes, knowing exactly where they wanted to be. Lips lock on lips.

* * *

"I hope they sorted everything out" Stephanie told the two boys, eating the breakfast that was especially catered for them in 'Finn's' room down stairs.

"Yeah I hope so too" Colin agreed with his wife, shovelling egg into his mouth.

"I think they will, Mate" Finn said with such optimism, back to his old self again.

"Should we check to see if they had killed each other yet?" Stephanie said worriedly, knowing that their initial reaction to each other would be anger.

"Give them till lunch time, if we don't get any calls from either of them or the hospital staff. I think everything will be alright" Colin said with a laugh, amusement at the sound of his words.

"You're right Mate" Finn patted Stephanie's hands, which she smiled over at him, glad she had his reassurance and her husbands as well.

"Well they sue are missing some delicious tucker" Finn added in scoffing down some pancake and syrup dripping of it, as he did so.

"Geez Finn!" Stephanie said with a laugh, throwing him her napkin.

He grinned at her and continued in the same manner, making it even more messy so she would squirm in her chair with a giggle.

"Dude!" Colin said with a laugh, "Bet your father would be happy what four years of Yale had taught you" his laughter grew even louder after he said this, making Stephanie join in with her husband.

* * *

"Can't believe we did it again!" he covered his eyes with both arms, not even baring to look at her.

"It's okay Logan…" she tried to sooth him, but he wasn't go to let her reason anything out. He knew what they did was horribly wrong.

"Now we can't even blame it as mistaking it for a dream!" Logan said to her, ignoring what she had just said to him.

Utterly disgusted with himself, "Tristan is a good man Rory, who doesn't deserve to be cheated on by his childhood friend and fiancée!" he continued glumly to her, beyond hearing any reason she could ever come up with that would make him feel better.

"Not only once, but twice Rory! Twice!" he continued in the same manner.

"Tristan has a girlfriend Logan!" she said softly to him, and he thought his mind was playing tricks on his ears. "They've been in love for the last seven years!" she continued

He took his arms slowly from his face, and turned to look her right in there eyes. "What did you say?" he questioned her, not believing a word she was saying to him.

"I love _**you**_ stupid! Can't you see that!" she yelled at him, standing up now.

"God you make me so freaken angry that I constantly want to knock my head against the wall to get rid of all my frustrations" she said with exasperation, sick of hiding her feelings for Logan.

"You're _**in-love-with-me**_?" he asked in shock. He had thought all this time, that something was going on between Tristan and her.

They were looking for his engagement ring, and trying to get the balls to ask his girlfriend Laura to become his wife.

When he had seen the ring on her finger, it was because she had tried the ring on, in place of Laura and the ring had gotten stuck on her finger and she had to keep it on until she finished her work with the paper, and also Tristan was away on a business trip till Tuesday evening.

So that meant she'd be sporting the ring until the then. So he had assumed the worst.

Again.

He has to stop doing that.

"Of course I am! Are you the only blind one in all this?" she asked with mock shock. He threw her one of his famous grins. When they said 'love it blind' he now realised what it meant.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door, and they heard the door knob being turned ever so slowly.

"Is it safe to come in?" Colin asked them, his eyes closed, not sure what they would be walking into.

Finn and Stephanie peered over his shoulder to see the display in front of them for themselves.

"Open your eyes Colin" Finn whispered loudly into his ear. The lounge was intact, looking exactly like how they left it the night before.

"No one is in _**this**_ room" Stephanie said with an amused laugh.

"Huh, so they are still in the bedroom" Colin opened his eyes, smiling at the empty room.

"Huntz! Gilmore" Finn called out to their friends.

"We're in the bedroom talking" Logan called to his friends.

"Like talking talking or like _**talking talking**_" Colin said with laughter

"Is it safe to come in?" Stephanie said happily to them.

"Any naked bodies?" Finn said bluntly to them, causing Stephanie to hit him, and an amuse chuckle from Colin, and amused laughter from the couple in the bedroom.

"Come on in guys. All nakedness cover up" Rory called out to them, and they heard three sighs of fake relief come from their friends.

"So all made up then?" Stephanie asked with hope.

Rory nodded her head; everyone had a look of delight on their faces.

"Ace and I are good to go!" Logan said to the three.

"Well we better leave you to it then Mate?" Finn laughed at the innuendo.

"Ha ha Finn" Rory said with a laugh, glad that everything was now sorted out and ready to begin their lives again.

"So lunch then?" Logan asked everyone in the room, as they heard Rory' stomach gurgle.

Laughter broke out around the room. "Yup!" Rory said with a laugh.

* * *

The five friends made it down to the Finnegan's Room and ordered a big buffer to celebrate the reuniting of their two friends, and they were all reunited like they had never been apart.

* * *

A/N: should be leave it at that? Sounds very final to me. What do you think?


	17. EXTRA CHAPTER

**A/N: hope you loved reading this story as much as I loved writing it! I just feel so sad that this is the last and final chapter to this story! I feel like I am saying goodbye to my baby or something like that. LOL Weird feeling when stories reach their ending and you feel a kind of sadness, knowing that it is finally over! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Thanks again for sticking with me in all this! Appreciated all the PMs, reviews, alerts and favourites! Means more to me than you'll ever know! ON WARD I SAY! Cheers to all! Till next time! XXX Rose**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own GG, or the characters. **

* * *

**Almost A Life Time**

**Extra Chapter**

Tuesday night had come, with the excitement of the pair. The jeweller had met them at Rory's apartment. Making Rory happy to finally be free of Laura's ring, and happy and excited that Tristan was now able to ask Laura to become his wife.

Tristan had thanked Rory so much for all her help with finding the ring, and arranging to make the wedding preparations in his benefit. He knew that she would do an excellent job with it all.

* * *

Logan sat at his office, and found it hard to wrap his mind against the fact that Rory was in love with him! He can't believe that Rory is in **Love** with him and had never been in love with anyone else **but** him. But she wanted to take it slow and begin with casual dates and see where it leads them. He was fine with that for now, as long as he had her in his life, one way or another.

"Mister Huntzberger, you have a call on line two. A Miss Gilmore." His receptionist beeped at him. His heart did flip flops as he did his best to compose his voice.

"Thank you Gina" He thanked her happily, probably sounding like an idiot, but he didn't care.

"Hey Ace, what's going on?" he asked her curiously.

"I was wondering if you would like to go as my plus one for Tristan and Laura's wedding? It's on tomorrow night" she asked him nervously, he could hear her tapping her fingers on her desk.

"Of course! I'd love to be your plus one Ace! I would be honour to have you on my arm!" he said with so much pride, it sounded a bit cheesy.

"Okay, pick me up at seven sharp? It starts at eight-thirty, but I need to make the final arrangements for Tristan side, he is heavily depending on me" she said with amusement. "Oh and wear a tux!" she chimed in happily, trying to compose her voice to an even tone.

"Okay! Can't wait Ace! See you then!" he said to her, and heard her hung up on him. He cradled the handle piece for a bit longer than he should have, a big fat grin growing bigger and bigger as happiness engulfed his heart. He placed the received back on its handle, and punched the air in excitement.

Colin walked into his office at that moment, watching the whole thing.

"I take that you received some good news dear friend?" Colin asked him with amusement.

"You will never know!" He said with a wicked grin. It took but a few seconds for Logan to spill everything to Colin. Colin smiled at his friend, and took a seat across from him.

* * *

"Everything looks wonderful, just wonderful!" Tina and Charles beamed at her proudly, bringing her in for a kiss and a cuddle.

"It's going to go smoothly, just as planned" she beamed with equal happiness at all the planning she had done to make this a joyous and special occasion for the bride and groom.

"You should take up wedding planner as one of your vices too!" Veronica Johnson hugged her proudly.

"I wish!" she exclaimed happily, "I would choose being head of my department any day, wedding planning is a way tougher job!" she laughed with amusement, truth be told, she had loved any minute of all the preparations of it all.

"T said your mother is a great designer herself, and has organised many weddings in your home town. Like mother like daughter?" Tristan's aunt complimented her proudly.

"Oh my mother is no comparison to her!" she said with modesty.

"Roni, stop pestering the woman and let her get on with the plans. She has a wedding to mastermind!" her husband Joel joked, winking at Rory, then pulling his wife away, and leading her to some of their friends that had arrived.

* * *

Logan looked on, as he watched Rory walk around the place organising everything the way she wanted, she was a perfectionist and had to have everything exactly how she pictured it. He was so happy that he couldn't imagine himself anywhere else but here with her. Even if he was just in the background as her plus one. That was enough of a role to play. As long as he had her in his life, as more.

He watched as Tristan walked over to Rory and hugged her tightly to him, while she signals to everyone to take their positions because the wedding was now starting.

He watched the bride walk passed him, and knew that he would one day soon be the one waiting for Rory to walk towards him and become his wife. And by the look she had just given him, with so much love and affection, that it would be there turn next.

* * *

**THE END**

**FINITO!**

**ARRIVEDERCI!  
**

* * *

A/N: thank you to all that has taken the time to read, review, PM, alert and favourite this story! I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I say farewell to this story, and ON WARDS! CHEERS AND THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR TAKING THIS JOURNEY WITH ME AND THE GILMORE GIRLS CHARACTERS! CHEER CHEER! MUCH LOVE AND RESPECT! Rose XXX


End file.
